Eden 2: War of the Eyes
by dark and light heart
Summary: It has been a year since the events of the first story. There is a clue that points to Roxas being trapped inside the new Eden. To save his brother Sora goes back into the virtual world of Eden to face off against old enemies, new enemies and even makes unlikely allies. Can Sora save Roxas and uncover what or who is behind his possible abduction?
1. Chapter 1

Eden 2: War of the Eyes

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I also do not own Legend of the Legendry heroes or Sword Art Online which have inspired parts of the story.

Chapter 1: Training Level

"Yes Sora . . . it's Roxas." I pulled away. "I need to buy the game now! I need my keys, where the fuck are my keys?"

"Sora." I am franticly looking all around the apartment. I was rummaging through the drawers looking for my car keys. "Sora." I ignored Riku as I continued to look. I ran into our room and started tossing clothes everywhere."

Riku came in and rolled his eyes. "Hell no! Sora!" I stopped and turned around. Riku had the game in his hands. "Did you forget I work for the company babe? Now if you want to start that is fine but you seriously need to clean this mess up." I sighed. Riku meant it too. We wouldn't have sex otherwise.

I cleaned up everything super fast but then Riku made me redo it. So this time I went slower and got it all perfect for my very OCD lover. As soon as I was done he handed me one of the games and the new VR2 helmet and gloves.

Riku set up his own game next to me. Before we began Riku told me the game was voice activated. "Activate system dive simulation."

My consciousness was pulled into the game. I looked around but there was nothing. A woman digitalized in front of me. "Hello gamer. I am Lahkesis the AI in charge of maintaining Eden Version 2.0. Before you get to choose your character design and race, there will be a training level. During the level you will get the basic tutorial of the game and its new features. Magic is open to all races however the different races excel in different magic. You will also get the back story of the world of Eden for the first time. You will find out why in the previous game Eden was a large 100 level based tower. Enjoy the game and welcome to Eden."

The world transformed around me and I was in an ancient looking city. I looked around and there was a large stone wall with the name of the city engraved on it. The engraving read Nabradia. I recall reading something on it in the first game.

The city was on fire. This must be the war of the eyes. My objective appeared before my eyes. **Make your way to the city Square**

I opened up my in game map. It seems the control are similar to the original Eden. The Square wasn't far from here. I took off towards the area I needed to go. I wasn't too far away. The square was ahead but I was stopped by three men.

"What is seek is thunder!" The three men said simultaneously. I jumped out of the way as it blasted by. I quickly tried my menu like the old game and it opened it up. I looked through my skills.

It seems I am something called a Theta Stigma. This race excels in earth based magic. A list of spell incantations were listed for me to use. I'll try this one.

"What I seek is the crushing earth!" Pillars of earth shot from the ground and hit the three men. They fell down and I ran passed them. The square was just ahead.

I ran until the earth burst open and a beast came out. Time seemed to stop. Lahkesis appeared before me. "As you can see war raged long ago. The five different races fought for power. The races are the Alpha Stigma also known as the eyes of Destruction, they are the ultimate wielders of magic. Every spell they cast is 10% stronger however they are the most feared race and their eyes are sought after to maintain power over others. The Omega Stigma, they use dark magic, they are the strongest of the 3 lesser races. There is the Sigma Stigma, also known as the eyes of Creation. They are the most powerful light based magic users. There are the Theta Stigma, the one you currently are and they have strong magic with the Earth. This includes water. Finally there is the Delta Stigma, they are strong wielders of fire and wind magic."

"That's all fine and good but what about this beast?"

"The wielders of the eyes of creation summoned that thing and then allowed the Omega Stigma users to control it and infuse it with dark magic. Defeating it will not be easy. Unleash the power of the Theta Stigma, in times of danger the eyes will begin to glow a pale green. Each race's eye glows differently, when they begin to glow, you can go berserk and unleash a great strength."

Lahkesis disappeared and time resumed. The beast slashed down and hit me knocking my HP to less than 30. I felt a rush inside me and my eyes were glowing. In order to use the skill I had to think or say unleash.

"Unleash!" Energy shot around me and the beast backed off. I slammed my foot onto the ground and a pillar of rock shot into the beast. It groaned but broke it into dust.

I looked over at the nearby fountain and manipulated the water. It's like second nature. It's as if the game has put the knowledge into my head. The water knocked the beast down.

"Freeze." The water turned to ice and froze the beast to the ground. I jumped into the air and manipulated the earth. I crushed this pillar to make it more dense. I crushed the point to make it sharp and drove it deep into the beast.

It groaned and shattered into pieces. I continued on passed the fountain towards the square. I can see a group of people. They are surrounding a young boy. He was a teenager, what are these people doing?

"Finish it! He is the last of those monsters." There was chuckling.

"There is no fight in you after hearing that? Where's your spirit?" One of the Theta Stigma shook their heads. "Massacring the Alpha Stigma was never part of our agreement.

The Omega Stigma laughed. "What did you think was going to happen you pathetic Theta?"

One of the Omega's was holding the teen. "What's with him? Is he asleep?" As soon as the words left his mouth he was dead. A hole appeared in his head and then he disappeared as if he was dust in the wind.

The Lead Omega gasped. "He's gone! What did you do?" The teen shot into the air. He was cackling like a maniac. "Monster, devil, god, hero, call me what you will!"

"Monster! I'll finish you!" The Omega raised his hand into the air. "I offer up this seal to unleash the spirit of the beast that envelops the air!" Energy shot from him and hit the teen. The other Stigma users all followed in suit and fired their own individual magic.

It was a fantastic blast but the teen was still there. The attack did nothing to him! The teen laughed more and more. "I create nothing, forgive nothing, save nothing! I just erase . . . completely." A blast wave of powerful energy soared from him. It came towards me but before it hit me it all disappeared.

I was back in the data space where I met the AI. She appeared before me once again. "Long ago the world of Eden was a prosperous world in which the five great nations lived in harmony. However out of jealousy and fear a war was born between the nations. Eventually four of the five fought together and wiped out the greatest of the five, the Alpha Stigma users in the nation of Nabradia. Lord Veren, God of order punished the world of Eden and separated everyone by splitting the land into 100 separate levels. Thousands of years later a great hero named Sora Strife," She smiled. "As you know, impressed the Lord of Order and Eden was restored. Sadly it seems humanity hasn't learned anything. The great nations battle again, though Nabradia has remained a desolate land. The nation is inhabited by monsters and the vengeful spirits of the fallen Alpha Stigma. In a moment you will choose your race and begin the challenge to bring peace to Eden once again. Explore the cities, plunder the dungeons, invade the keeps and if you are brave young warrior, uncover the secrets of the great Kingdom of Nabradia."

She disappeared and a screen popped up in front of me. I had to choose one of the races. I liked the Theta Stigma, I'll choose that one. I tapped the symbol for the Theta Stigma.

Next was to type my name and basic info in. When it happened a bit of information in bold lettering appeared. **As the winner of the first Eden, you have the option to have a custom look based off of your previous game avatar. You will also be granted the Alpha Stigma on top of whatever eye you choose. Should you choose the Alpha Stigma, the additional Alpha will only result in stronger attacks.**

I chose yes and my avatar took form. I looked down at myself and I was wearing an awesome looking outfit. It was white and blue. My pants were white leather and my shirt was silver. I had a white and silver cloak on and it was all complete with white fingerless gloves.

Lahkesis reappeared before me. "If you are ready, you will be sent to Eden, in the Aglis the aqua research city. I and my sisters charge you with protecting Eden." I replied with a yes. "Go now, fight for the future and tempt not the fates." She disappeared and the world transformed around me.

It was nostalgic to see this city again. Riku was waiting for me. He looked different. He was in all black, no sleeves, nice leather gloves. **To use the Alpha Stigma to analyze others, focus on your eyes and concentrate. To appropriate or copy and claim spells, the Alpha Stigma will do it automatically.**

I did as the info said and in just a few seconds of squinting I was able to read on Riku, he is an Omega Stigma. I walked over to him and he smiled at me. "I see you chose to be a Theta. It suits you." I guess he can't tell I am also a Alpha.

 **Warning player, Alpha Stigma bearers run the risk of going berserk randomly and losing all control. When this happens it is possible for the Alpha Stigma to be stolen from you. Should this happen, you will have to kill the player to reclaim your Stigma.**

Great, that will be fun to worry about. "I see you are an Omega, if we are different races then are we enemies?"

Riku shook his head. "No, I love you silly. Each nation has a leader, a player that people have voted for. As it stands the Omega's are aligned with no one. The Theta and Delta are aligned. The Sigma are also on their own."

"What about the Alpha?" Riku chuckled. "Nabradia is destroyed, the game is designed that way. Alpha Stigma are unaffiliated. If someone chooses them, they can blend with anyone but they are essentially rogue and picked off easily."

Fucking awesome. Well it is time to find Roxas. "Where is Roxas you think?"

"The trailer was in Nabradia but let's find the Maker first. That would be Zexion and he is Hullez. He is the leader of the Sigma."

Chapter 1. Please review, I know a lot of detail and if it is hard to follow I apologize. If so plz say what is confusing in review and I will do my best to answer it in the next chapter through story.


	2. Chapter 2

Eden 2: War of the Eyes

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy. I also do not own Legend of the Legendry heroes or Sword Art Online which have inspired parts of the story.

Chapter 2: Hullez and the fight against Creation

We walked into the city of Hullez. It was beautiful to say the least. The city was made of stone, a wonderful white looking stone. Riku lead me towards the Palace of the city where Zexion would be.

"Sora, be on the lookout, because we are not Sigma Stigma we can be attacked here. Cities aren't always safe in this game like the previous Eden."

I nodded in understanding and we kept walking. We were stopped before getting through the gate to the palace. Two guards stopped us and pointed their weapons at us.

"You can't enter here. Only those of the Sigma may enter." I shrugged. "I am here to speak to Zexion." One of the guards swiped at me with his sword. I dodged out of the way.

Riku held his arm high and twirled it. "I offer up this seal to unleash the fury of the Dragon that sleeps within Earth!" He slammed his fist onto the ground and a sharp pillar of earth shot into the chest of the player. The other player growled and charged a spell in his hand.

"Enough!" Yelled Zexion. We all looked at him. He looked different. He has his normal hair but his outfit this time is different. He is wearing black leather pants and a black cut off top. That same seal is on his abdomen from the first Eden. The final touches of his appearance is a long sleeveless coat with a fiery design at the bottom and a pair of white wings extended from his back.

"Sora, Riku . . . to what do I owe the pleasure?" I held in my anger. "You know . . . I am here about Roxas."

Zexion acted as though he was waiting for more information. "And?" I wanted to hit him. "And . . . what did you do with him?" Zexion chuckled. "I don't know what you mean. I assumed he was dead or alive but not playing video games anymore." I couldn't hold my anger anymore. I swung at Zexion. He grabbed my wrist and shoved me down to the ground.

I looked up at Zexion. "I know you trapped him in this game you bastard!" Zexion looked at Riku. "What is he talking about?"

"In the trailer you can see Roxas fighting. The real Roxas is in a coma and the doctors claim his brain activity is like that of anyone trapped in the game." Zexion nodded. "I see . . . well as you both know when the final boss was killed every last player was logged out. It is impossible for Roxas to be in the game. The character you saw must be a design one of the makers made."

I stood up and went to attack him again but Riku grabbed me. He wouldn't let go of me. "I want you to prove that isn't Roxas. I'm giving you an hour." Zexion smirked. "Fine, I will come find you in Zenebatos the Judgment City." He wants to meet in a neutral area where fighting isn't allowed.

Zexion logged out and we left as fast as we could before these Sigma's attacked. We made our way to Zenebatos to wait for Zexion. We went to a pub in the city and got a meal.

"I'm surprised Zexion is being so helpful to us." I said aloud. Riku took a drink from a glass. "He thinks he is right and he loves being right. Once he gets the truth he will feel stupid."

Zexion admitting he is wrong is unlikely. If I had to guess he will be smug about it. I leaned over towards Riku and we kissed. He is so loving. I can't believe he is doing all of this for me.

"I love you Riku." He smiled at me. "I love you too." He leaned in for another kiss but we were interrupted. "Please don't." We looked up and Zexion was standing there.

"Zexion . . . what did you find out?" He smirked. "Oh. You thought I was just going to give you information? Oh no, you will need to prove yourselves."

I growled. "And how will I do that?" Zexion smiled. "You two will duel me. If you win the match by the standards I set up then you get the information. Fail and you get nothing."

We both nodded and went outside with Zexion. He sent a duel request to us and we agreed. "The parameters are simple. You have to knock my HP down to 25% You will win if this happens." We both nodded and the duel began.

Zexion drew his deadly katana and rushed in to attack us. My Alpha Stigma analyzed his movements. His strength was immense. He was far too strong for the game having just come out.

Riku twirled his hand in the air. "I offer up this seal to unleash the defense of the Iron Dragon!" Energy surrounded us and raised our defense. Zexion attacked and took off little.

I swung my blade and slashed him across the chest. He chuckled at the attack. " Not good enough Sora." Time to see if this Alpha Stigma is worth it. I twirled my hand in the air. "I offer up this seal to unleash the fury of the Dragon that sleeps within the earth!" I pounded the ground and a sharp pillar of earth soared at Zexion.

It knocked him backwards and took of a significant bit of health. Riku jumped backwards. "I offer up this seal to unleash the power of the Dragon that envelops the thunder storms!" Lighting soared from Riku and struck Zexion hard.

He knelt down to one knee. He isn't as strong as my Alpha Stigma let on. I don't get it. Is he actually weak? Zexion laughed. "Nice, let's see how you do against this." Zexion held out his hand and moved it in a circle and drew in the air. "I call from the void and the empty. I call forth the great blade of the heavens! Come out now, Odin!"

Energy shot from Zexion and into the air. Clouds began to rumble and a loud horse neigh could be heard. We looked up and there he was, the guardian of Hullez, the summon called Odin.

He was running towards us with his supreme sword. My Alpha Stigma analyzed not only the summoning spell but the skill Odin is planning to use. I quickly gathered energy and used the skill to counter Odin.

Energy waves shot from us both and collided. "Zantesuken!" The energy erupted knocking us all back. Zexion's hit points his the 25% mark.

Zexion shook his head. "You . . . you are an Alpha Stigma." People all began to gasp and whisper. I could hear people shouting get the Stigma! Someone from the crowd tossed a duel crystal into the air. I quickly mimicked what Zexion did and summoned Odin. Zexion flew high into air to escape the duel crystal zone. Every other player was killed.

Odin disappeared and the zone dissipated. Zexion came back down. He clapped his hands. "Well done, to think you are an Alpha. Well a deals a deal."

Riku and I sheathed our weapons. "So what did you find out?"

"The character that looks like Roxas was not created by anyone in the gaming department. It seems you both were correct. We did a scan of our system and no registered player fits the ID of your brother. However when we did a more broad search of all data and Roxas was found." He found Roxas?!

Zexion held his hand up. "Don't get excited. Roxas can't be pin pointed. He is being hidden by an odd encryption. It has five locks to it that seems to exist in the game. If you can get these then I can tell you where he is. I am currently trying to find the first key. In the meantime I want you to help me in exchange for this assistance."

Wonderful. What does he want us to do? Riku asked that for me. Zexion sighed. "You remember the former members of Organization XIII? Only myself, Roxas and Axel survived. That said there have been reports and our date wide search confirmed . . . the ten dead players of Organization XIII are in the game."

I frowned. "How is that possible?" Zexion shook his head. "If I had to guess? I would say their consciousness is trapped inside the system. They can't let go of life. I want you to release them from their pain and let them rest. I would do it myself but . . . believe it or not I am suffering for the loss of my former guild."

Riku and I looked at one another. This is going to be tough.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plz review

He came down and did his move killing all o


End file.
